<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy stands up for Tubbo by GhostAround</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955927">Tommy stands up for Tubbo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAround/pseuds/GhostAround'>GhostAround</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP -Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Characters, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAround/pseuds/GhostAround</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I love protective Tommy fics so here he is in all his glory protecting Tubbo and in turn getting hurt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tommy is rabid on god</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurt, his brain throbbing as he struggled to stand upright. There was somebody shouting in his ear, but it was only adding to the fuzzy feeling that crowded his brain.<br/>
Tommy reached up a hand to his forehead, pulling it back and staring intently down at his scarlet stained fingers.<br/>
That probably wasn’t good.<br/>
He looked up, eyes blurry and unfocused.<br/>
Somebody grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him harshly until Tommy slapped the hands away, head clearing as the figure spoke quickly.<br/>
“Tommy! C'mon!”<br/>
Tommy didn’t recognize the voice, finally letting himself be led away by the shorter figure. It felt like hours for Tommy, conciseness slowly slipping away with each step closer to-<br/>
To where? Where was the figure leading him?<br/>
Tommy couldn’t remember, and it hurt too hard to try and think of what had happened before everything went ringing.<br/>
The sound of crunching leaves underfoot made his skull ache, Tommy feeling himself start to lean.<br/>
And then with a dull thud,<br/>
The ground had come up rather quickly<br/>
Tommy thought, looking up at a green blue which he decided was treetops.<br/>
“Tommy! Hold on I’ll get Phil!”<br/>
Tommy didn’t know what the other person was saying, their voice shrill and panicked.<br/>
It hurt Tommy’s head.<br/>
He heard footsteps grow quieter, the panicked voice far and then gone.<br/>
This sucks.<br/>
Tommy tried to sit up, but gravity pinned him to the soggy leaves on the forest floor.<br/>
This really sucks.<br/>
The forest was quiet, the soft rustling of the treetops leaves the only thing Tommy could try and focus his fuzzy mind on.<br/>
Tommy lolled his head to the side, spikes of grass stabbing his cheek as he slips into unconsciousness.</p><p>-</p><p>Tubbo felt a fist land onto his cheek, the Ram hybrid lifting his arms to try and protect his already purpled face.<br/>
“Where’s your family now! C'mon Tubbo! Not so smart without your brothers around!”<br/>
Tubbo felt tears prick his eyes, convincing himself that it was from the pain and not the other students' words.<br/>
He had been walking to the trail to wait for Tommy, as he always had, when a group of his classmates came up to him.<br/>
They seemed angry, angry at the teacher's pet and adopted brother of the Minecraft siblings.<br/>
He’d always taken the brunt of the hatred towards his adopted family, nobody daring to bring it up with Tommy or, Ender forgive, Techno.<br/>
Wilbur seemed unreachable, every student and Teacher in admiration of the eldest Minecraft boy. He was the best singer in choir and top performing student in the school's Plays. Tommy was loud and always picked fights to protect his weaker classmates. He was a star player for their schools Soccer team, track coming in a close second. He was hated by many for his seemingly effortless sport related talents. Techno was a quiet student, getting the highest grades and entering every English contest that he could. He was an incredible author. That didn’t even include the amount of awards he has for fencing. The boy is a strategic genius when it comes to sword fighting. <br/>
But Tubbo.<br/>
Tubbo wasn’t good at anything in particular. He joined Drama with Wilbur but quit after he saw the enormous open room from the stage. Too big, and once full of people, too scary. He was never good at sports, Tommy trying to get him to practice Soccer but Tubbo making excuses as to not kick the ball to his adopted brother for three hours. He couldn’t write, not in the way Techno could. All he was good at was making friends and decent coding. He was nothing when compared to his family.<br/>
Tubbo was ripped from his thoughts as he was thrown to the ground, grass staining his already polo.<br/>
“Why don’t you go beg your father to save you again!”<br/>
Philza had spoken to the school about Tubbo;s bullying problems, the school apologizing and promising to never allow the Minecraft brothers to be taunted again. Too bad they didn’t much care for the fourth brother.<br/>
A hard kick forced Tubbo to cry out, curling in on himself as he felt sneakers dig into his back and shoulders.<br/>
Why couldn’t he just have something like his brothers? Why was he the only Minecraft son who the school showed their hatred to.<br/>
“Tubbo! Wil texted me to stop by the shops on our way home, something about baking with his new friend-“<br/>
Tommy walked up the hill, finally seeing the scene play out in front of him.<br/>
Tubbo opened a testy eye, seeing Tommy grit his teeth as he stormed towards the group of kids and his cowering brother.<br/>
“What the fuck do you all think you’re doing!”<br/>
The group turned to Tommy, five students staring back at Tommy with wide eyes. They all looked amongst themselves as Tommy came closer.<br/>
Tubbo was shaking, still curled behind the group of kids.<br/>
“Just showing your brother a shortcut on the way home!”<br/>
One of the voices chimed up, Tommy’s face scrunched up in a snarl, his pointed teeth baring as he strolled slowly towards them.<br/>
Two turned and ran, not fearing a fight against Tommy but more of the backlash that the entire school would give them once they found out they helped beat up one of the Minecraft sons.<br/>
Three on one, a cat hybrid among the group Tommy was still walking towards.<br/>
“Bullshit. I thought I told you all the last time to leave Tubbo alone.”<br/>
His voice was cold and unforgiving, the three boys gritting their teeth as Tommy finally ran at them, his lanky legs carrying him quickly to the boys' sides.<br/>
Tommy grabbed the cat hybrid, grabbing his shoulder and kneeing his stomach in, the boy coughing and falling to the ground as he gasped for air.<br/>
Tommy turned around just in time as the tallest boy threw a sloppy fist at Tommy’s head. The blonde sidestepped, throwing a hook at the boy's cheek with poor aim as he felt the third student tackle him to the ground.<br/>
Tommy yelped in pain as the boy came crashing down on top of him.<br/>
But he quickly twisted his body around, hard but sloppy punches pouring onto his face. The cat hybrid and tallest boy were both laughing as they kicked at Tommy’s exposed head.<br/>
The blonde felt his ears ring softly, blinking away the pain as he managed to roll the boy so he was on top.<br/>
Tommy pummeled with well aimed and timed hits, the boy under him going slack as unconscious claimed him quickly. He felt an elbow slip around his neck, dragged away from the unconscious boy as he felt his lungs cry in pain.<br/>
Tommy leaned all the way forward, the cat hybrid holding him in place while the other kicked him in the ribs. Finally Tommy shot his head backwards, hearing a satisfying crunch of cartilage as his head crashed into the boy's nose.<br/>
The boy stumbled away, holding his broken nose and bruised face with his clawed fingers as he looked to the tallest boy and turned, running back down the hill.<br/>
Tommy was struggling to stand, feeling sticky blood fall down his eyebrow from when he was pinned.<br/>
His ribs ached, lungs still trying to get their needed aid. But the tallest boy gave to wait time, swinging at Tommy only for the blonde to stumble away, nicked by the punch.<br/>
The world was spinning, the boy rushing at Tommy with more and more punches, each one seeming to land easier and easier.<br/>
Until he grabbed a fist full of blonde hair, swiping out Tommy’s shaky legs as the boy's head bounced off the ground. He felt knuckles bare into his bone, the crunch of his left arm under the boy's knee made Tommy want to vomit. He tried to lift his free arm, scratching at the boy's face, desperate but still determined to win this fight.<br/>
But in an instant, the weight of the boy was so much more than when Tommy was being beaten.<br/>
He felt arms hook under his shoulders as he was dragged out from under the tallest boy.<br/>
“Tub..b? yo.. alri...t?”<br/>
The blonde’s words were full of worry but slurred into that of almost incomprehensible.<br/>
“I’m fine Tommy, you’re so reckless you know that.”<br/>
Tommy only hummed in response, not understanding in the least bit what his brother was saying. Everything grew more and more confusing, the blood from his head mixing into that from his brow. He slumped to the ground, head heavy as Tubbo started to get scared.<br/>
Tommy was hurt, Tommy was really hurt.<br/>
He knew he couldn’t carry the teen, the blonde almost a foot taller than him.<br/>
“Tommy c'mon!”<br/>
His voice was loud and panicked as he led his brother through the forest trail.<br/>
He’s too heavy<br/>
Tubbo felt useless, only being able to sling his brother's arm over his shoulder and help him navigate the trail.<br/>
I need to get help-<br/>
Tubbo was snapped back to reality as the weight on his arm quickly disappeared, Tommy slumping to the ground with a sickening thud.<br/>
He looked dead.<br/>
Tubbo panicked, frantically turning away to get help and then going back to Tommy’s side to make sure the blonde was still breathing.<br/>
“Tommy! Hold on I’m going to get Phil!”<br/>
The blonde obviously didn’t understand what he was saying, but Tubbo felt the need to tell him anyway.<br/>
The brunette turned from his brother and ran, stretching his stride as wide as possible.<br/>
His feet barely touched the dirt as minutes passed.<br/>
He was exhausted, but the familiar old farmhouse came into view.<br/>
He needed to help Tommy,<br/>
It was his fault he was in this mess to begin with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He needs a hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo leads the sbi to Tommy's side and they are both rushed to the hospital because Phil wants them to not die</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't going to continue this but if yall want more just let me know in the comments!! Or even if you have ideas for this story! Casually just lmk &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur had gotten home early as he didn't have drama today, Techno missing classes all together as he had faked being sick.<br/>
Philza of course knew his second oldest was faking but he knew the boys grades wouldn't be harmed by one skipped day. He had heard the pinkette awake at an ungodly hour the night before working on his submission for the english writing contest coming up so he knew he just needed rest.<br/>
Techno was reading on the couch, sat upright with his brother's legs on his lap while Wilbur read over his lines for his new part in the upcoming play about a big betrayal.<br/>
Techno was tired of listening to his twin play out this hero, tired of listening to his boisterous stage voice.<br/>
“I'm going to smother you with the couch cushion if you don't shut up Wil.”<br/>
“Aye! Don't be a dickhead! I need to practice. You had plenty of time to read all day anyway, i need you to listen and tell me what to improve on my pronunciation! You're the smart one!”<br/>
Techno put down his book, casting an annoying glance towards Wilbur.<br/>
“You're slurring your words together, not pronouncing your s’ strong enough and are shit at talking with a smile. Now go fix it in your room and not with your nasty feet in my lap.”<br/>
Wilbur scrunched his eyebrows together as he read his line aloud, indeed slurring his words and ignoring some of the s’.<br/>
But he made no indication of moving his feet.<br/>
Techno sighed, standing up quickly as Wilbur’s feet slid onto the couch where Techo had been sitting.<br/>
“Tommy! Come here!”<br/>
Phil walked in the front door, holding a flattened soccarball in his hand.<br/>
Techno looked up from where he was standing in the kitchen, Wilbur laughing as he looked past his play script.<br/>
“Did you run it over! He’s gonna be pissed!”<br/>
“I'm already pissed, I've told him to stop leaving it in the driveway or one day i wouldn't see it in time to move over. Where is he.”<br/>
Techno scanned the cupboards,<br/>
“He's at practice.”<br/>
Wilbur looked at his phone, looking at his brother upside down<br/>
“Practice ended a half hour ago, I asked him and Tubbo to stop at the shops for sugar and flour.”<br/>
Philza dropped the ball on the coffee table, taking his phone out of his back pocket and sending a text to his youngest.<br/>
“He usually texts me when he gets there to see if we need anything at home. Not to mention I asked Wilbur to walk home with Tubbo so the poor thing didn't have to sit and wait for Tommy to finish.”<br/>
Wilbur rolled his eyes and threw out his hands dramatically<br/>
“I had to practice too! Tubs has no problem watching him anyway.”<br/>
As if on cue, Tubbo bursts through the front door.<br/>
Techno dropped his plate, bread hitting the ground with a comedic slap.<br/>
“Aw what the hell-”<br/>
“Tommy’s hurt!”<br/>
Everybody looked up immediately.<br/>
Tubbo’s face was bruised and scuffed up, blood rolling down his chin from his nose. Philza was the first to grab hold of Tubbo, his great black wings puffed up in worry.<br/>
“What happened! Are you alright!”<br/>
“There were bullies but Tommy stepped in and he got really hurt! He needs help!”<br/>
Techno was already out of the door, Wilbur close behind.<br/>
“Boys!”<br/>
Philza turned back to Tubbo, wiping the blood from dripping onto his shirt.<br/>
“Stay here, we will be right back.”<br/>
Tubbo shook his head,<br/>
“I need to help him, Phil, he saved me. Please.”<br/>
“Okay but be careful, you're hurt too.”<br/>
Techno reached Tommy’s side in minutes. Half of what it took for Tubbo to stumble his way home.<br/>
“Tommy? Toms?”<br/>
Techno fell onto his knees, rolling his brother into his lap.<br/>
Wilbur came up to the two panting heavily. He placed a hand onto his twins shoulder<br/>
“C'mon we need to get him to the hospital.”<br/>
Techno nodded, picking his younger brother up with a grunt of effort. Wilbur held a supporting hand on Tommy’s back, keeping the boy in place as they all turned back toward the house.<br/>
Philza finally saw his oldest boys walking back, Tommy passed out on Techno’s back.<br/>
He ran forward, leaving Tubbo to limp after him.<br/>
“Oh god! Give him here, I'll take him to the hospital.”<br/>
Techno stiffened, not handing over Tommy immediately<br/>
“We are coming with you right Phil?”<br/>
“No, they wont let us all in the room with him anyways. I need you both to watch the house. Tubbo you're coming so I can get you checked on as well. Hurry up, we don't have time to waste.”<br/>
Phil took Tommy from a very unwilling Techno and Wilbur, ushering Tubbo along for the little way back home. He wrapped his wings comfortingly around both of his injured children as one was carried and the other limped along with them.<br/>
Techno kicked his sneaker into the dirt, grumbling angrily.<br/>
“I bet if we go to the schoolyard now we can go meet the kids who did this.”<br/>
Techno looked up to Wilbur, the oldest brows furrowed with anger. He had never seen his twin with such a furious gaze.<br/>
“We better hurry then.”<br/>
Wilbur looked down at Techno, a silent agreement between the twins.<br/>
They were going to make quite the example out of these shitheads.</p><p>-</p><p>Philza was already driving, Tommy sloped in the backseat with Tubbo at his side.<br/>
Philza was definitely breaking a few laws by the way he was driving, Tubbo’s eyes wide as he quickly buckled his own seatbelt.<br/>
“Phil are we close?”<br/>
Philza nodded silently, the grand white building of the hospital standing tall in front of the care. Philza parked poorly, pulling the keys out of the ignition and picking up Tommy carefully.<br/>
He waited for Tubbo to get out of the other side before locking the car and running towards the automatic doors.<br/>
A nurse came to greet him, his voice shaky with panic.<br/>
“My son’s got in a fight at school and both need to be checked.”<br/>
The nurse quickly made a call in to the other nurses, only moments passed until a nurse came into the waiting room with a wheelchair.<br/>
Tommy was set down into the padded seat, groaning softly as he was wheeled away to get x-rays done.<br/>
“Okay sir, we will have him under urgent watch but we still need you to fill out the paperwork for him and your other son.”<br/>
Philza looked past the nurse and just nodded, only looking back and really paying attention as Tommy was wheeled out of the room and past a set of doors.<br/>
“Sir? We need this paperwork done as soon as possible please.”<br/>
Philza snapped back as tubbo grabbed his hand comfortingly.<br/>
“Oh um, yes of course I'm sorry.”<br/>
The avian took the clipboard with a shaky hand.<br/>
The pages and pages took too long to fill out, but once he finished it he quickly turned it into the receptionist. Tubbo was soon called in as well, the goat hybrid's ears pinned against his head nervously as he followed the woman without his father. Philza wasn't allowed into the x-ray room so they had asked him to sit outside to wait for them.<br/>
Hours passed, Philza now in a small curtained off room with Tubbo who was now sporting a leg caste and a brace on his wrist. He also had a new prescription for painkillers.<br/>
It was now just a waiting game.<br/>
The nurse had listed off Tommy’s injuries one by one and it had made Tubbo sick, Philza comforting his second youngest the best he could.<br/>
Visiting hours came to an end, the nurses apologizing as they asked Philza to go home as Tommy would be in surgery for the majority of the night anyways.<br/>
Philza had argued but ultimately gave up, deciding on coming back first thing in the morning to check on his youngest.<br/>
The ride home was silent, Tubbo watching the lights from street lamps whirl past view as they drove.<br/>
“It’s not your fault Tubs. I know you're thinking about it.”<br/>
Tubbo didn't say anything, knowing Philza would just scold him for thinking anybody blamed him. He already knew nobody did, he knew his family would never say he was.<br/>
But he couldn't help but blame himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revenge is sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno and Wilbur meet up with the boys from before while Tubbo and Phil return from the hospital.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for this one being a little shorter! I’m currently writing it at 3am in a school day so😳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno and Wilbur were sprinting full force after three younger boys.<br/>A cat hybrid, a tall boy, and a bruised and beaten one.<br/>The twins had found the three yelling at a different couple of kids, a white haired sheep hybrid and somebody else who was hiding behind her.<br/>Techno had pulled the tallest around, before the boy could even blink the pig hybrids knuckles met his nose, cracking it out of place as he stumbled back with a pained breath.<br/>“What the fu-“<br/>As the tallest’s angry eyes gazed up, he recognized the two boys standing furiously in front of him. One of them with pointed teeth snarling down at him with a bloodied fist.<br/>“You’re the boys that fought with our brother aren’t you.<br/>Wilbur's voice was dripping with anger, stepping forward to look down at them.<br/>“We’ll fucking kill you!”<br/>Before Wilbur could even argue, Techno was beating down on the tallest again, pinning his arms with his knees as he drove his fist into the boy's brow bone, the skin splitting and blood soaking the ground.<br/>Wilbur turned to the shorter one and the cat hybrid, both desperately trying to drag his twin off of their friend. <br/>Wilbur wasn’t really one for fighting, but living with three brothers he had gotten plenty of practice in beating up his kid brothers if they pissed him off, Tommy especially.<br/>Wilbur grabbed the cat hybrid's shoulder, pulling him around to face him and bringing his knee up to meet the boy's gut.<br/>The wind immediately knocked out of the other left Wilbur to turn to the shortest boy who was already in rough shape.<br/>Techno had finally been shoved off of the tallest, who in turn helped the cat hybrid up.<br/>They were now chasing the three, the cat hybrid long gone as his genes helped him flee. The tallest was struggling to see out of one eye as blood dripped down his face from his brow.<br/>Techno knew he could catch up to them both easily but he didn’t want to get in too much trouble, he wasn’t an idiot.<br/>The Minecraft boys had already won, already proved their point in what happens to those who mess with their brothers. <br/>But why would they stop tormenting the boys who put their kid brothers in the hospital? The boys were lucky they could still walk after what they did.<br/>Wilbur slowed down finally, Techno spitting at the short boy before turning away and making it back to his twin.<br/>“I fucking hate them. I bet you Dream sent the assholes after Tubbo.”<br/>Wilbur hummed in agreement<br/>“I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Knowing him he wants something to leave Tubs alone, I’ll tell him off. He hates me the least after all.”<br/>Techno snorted a laugh as they both started the walk home<br/>“It’s not my fault i always kick his ass in fencing, he always hyped himself up and talks shit and then I absolutely wipe the floor with his shitty form. He’s got no strategy, fights with force not technique. He’s honestly annoying.”<br/>Wilbur rolled his eyes, only Techno would call the school's star student annoying.</p><p>-</p><p>The night dragged on as the car finally parked in the old home's driveway. A soccer ball kicked up near the front porch.<br/>Tubbo nor Phil made a move to get out of the car, both sitting in the now turned off vehicle in silence.<br/>It was an anxiety filled quiet, both occupied with their own worries of the blonde boy.<br/>“Cmon Tubs, we will go see him first thing tomorrow morning.”<br/>Tubbo knew Philza was talking to himself just as much as the ram hybrid but they both finally opened their doors. Phil walked over to Tubbo’s side, grabbing his arm to steady the boy on his newly adopted crutches. Phil closed the door, walking up to the lit up porch.<br/>Crickets echoed in the warm night, frogs croaking in the distant pond.<br/>Keys jangled as the doors lock clicked open, Tubbo walking in front of Phil as the older man helped him with his crutches.<br/>Tubbo said a quick goodnight, ignoring Techno and Wilbur who’s knuckles seemed a little pink.<br/>“Tubbo are you okay?”<br/>Wilbur's voice called after the ram hybrid, the curly haired boys question falling on deaf ears as Tubbo’s door closed behind him.<br/>Tubbo hobbled to his bed, throwing himself down and letting his crutches clash against the wooden floors.<br/>Hot tears filled his eyes, mouth opened wide against his pillow as he screamed into its down feathers. <br/>The sound was muffled, sobs raking through his body as he continued to cry into the fabric.<br/>It was his fault.<br/>If he had just been stronger,<br/>Been braver like Tommy.<br/>If he had been a better sibling, not the one who was left behind without memory.<br/>He curled his casted leg closer to his chest, body shaking as tears refused to stop.<br/>He knew Tommy wouldn’t blame him, he knew his family wouldn’t either. But just because they don’t recognize it, doesn't mean it wasn’t true. He had been the reason Tommy had gotten into the fight, the reason he had been put in the hospital.<br/>Even if he didn’t blame him it was still his fault the blonde was in the situation in the first place.<br/>It was always his fault.<br/>Techno and Wilbur could hear the faint yell from the living room, but didn’t bother to comfort their brother. They knew he didn’t like being walked in on while crying, the ram hybrid would come to them when he was ready for the comfort of his family.<br/>Phil was on the phone, his voice distant as he had locked himself in his room, but his tone was furious.<br/>“Is he leaving a message for the school?”<br/>Wilbur looked to his twin, then turned back to his fathers bedroom door.<br/>“Probably, knowing dad he will show up at school as soon as Tommy is well and scream at the teachers and principal alike. You know how he was the last time he had gotten in a fight while at soccer.”<br/>Wilbur stifled a laugh, the memory of his brother coming home with a bloodied lip and black eye fresh in his mind.<br/>“He had been sticking up for somebody on the other team too. He’s too protective, gets him hurt.”<br/>Techno nodded in agreement with Wil.<br/>“We all would’ve done the same if we saw Tubbo getting beat up on too though. Maybe not the exact same way Tommy dealt with it but similar.”<br/>Wilbur yawned, leaning in on Techno softly.<br/>“You think Tommy will bounce back like usual this time? He’s never been kept overnight before…”<br/>Techno nodded.<br/>“He’s Tommy, no matter what he will always heal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>